The field of this disclosure relates to the detection of small gaseous and liquid leaks in equipment and, especially air-conditioning equipment, using an apparatus having means for sound transmission. In determining leaks in equipment, pipe lines, and other sources a number of approaches are in common use. Vacuum leak detection is common and is able to find very small leaks of gases or liquids. Larger leaks are often found by covering the suspected leak joint with a soap solution and looking for air bubbles. This approach is common in determining leaks in automobile tires, but is incapable of detecting small leaks. In large system, acoustic pressure wave leak detection is known but it is not applicable to local leak detection by technicians that may need to find leaks in consumer air conditioners and similar residential or commercial equipment installations. Therefore, there is needed, an easy to use, highly portable, low-cost, and sensitive leak detector apparatus and method for finding relatively small leaks in consumer and commercial air-conditioning equipment and similar types of equipment.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.